Story
In early 21st century, robotics technology was used extensively and fully functional robots were developed. Initially robots were used just for household activities and for weather monitoring, and also for entertaining. Sooner than anyone can think, robots were everywhere. They made their way in homes, shops, train stations and mainly in all streets. Robotics Industries started to build them in assembly lines and they quickly became popular. Who wouldn’t like robots? They are never tired, never complained about anything and are always ready to help. Then, in 2019, there was this devastating wildfire series in California, and Canada as well, which was getting out of control. Robots came to the rescue, and as usual, they got useful. But in a much better way They got hundreds, maybe thousands of people out of the harm’s way and saved billions of dollars worth of property. Earlier they were just tools to make life simpler or to make humans happier. Now, they were heroes, ready to undertake any task that could be risky for uhmans. Due to this incident practical applications of robots increased exponentially and superior robots were developed. Soon, robot fighting contests gained popularity, so much popularity that it speaded everywhere in the world, in every capital and other important cities all over Earth. It was an unsanctioned and illegal sport, which was called Ironkill. Not everyone considered robots as heroes, through. Some people thought they would one day turn on humans and take control, provoking the fall of mankind by the hands of their own creations. However, fate, it seems, is not without a sense of irony. In 2030, a colossal asteroid known as 2020 GH616, a.k.a. the God Hammer or Armageddon, struck in the mid Atlantic, between the Americas, Africa and Europe. It was as if someone took a gigantic hammer and had a go at the Earth with intense fury. Water rose to catastrophic proportions and the world was washed away. In the aftermath of the deluge, robots again came to the rescue. They took people out of the debris, protected them from other people and helped in rebuilding what humans could from the ruins. God Hammer changed everything. There was shortage of food and water. The World became a cold and dark place. From that darkness emerged bandits and raiders who plagued the survivor settlements. Life was difficult in the new world. The only thing that didn’t change was the attitude of the robots. They fought with the looters and the raiders and protected the settlements. Thus, peace was restored by the robots and Ironkill leagues were formed, once again, around every settlement. A settlement which had a decent Ironkill robot fighter was considered virtually safe. Soon, the survivor settlements started linking up. People started to revuild trading routes and thus trading goods and other items. When a dispute arose, it was resolved by the robots by using the Ironkill league rules. By the time the world was connected again, there were three power blocs – Greater Asia, the African Union and the Americas. This was the new world after Armageddon. This was the world of Ironkill.